Reference voltage generators are used in a variety of applications. For example, reference voltages may be used for digital-to-analog and analog-to-digital applications. Voltage generators may be used for calibration of data and command-address lines in memory devices.
In some applications, it may he desirable to provide a plurality of reference voltages. For example, a device may use more than one reference voltage during operation. Other applications may also benefit from multiple reference voltages.